Father, my Father
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: COMPLETE! Hiei finds his father and goes to see him. How will they react? And what happens when Yukina finds out? What will her response be? Three shot. Couples: Hiei and Mukuro, KuwaYuki
1. Chapter One

AN: Weird idea this story is, no? Well, this chapter is very short and this story is only going to be a two or three shot. Please leave a nice review, it really helps me a lot!

Disclaimer: how many stupid freaking times? i'm sick to death of writing that i don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter One

He found him. At long last, he had found him. His father. Unable to sleep, Hiei stared at the ceiling in his darkened bedroom rage and fury sweeping over him like a tidal wave. He would pay. The man who left his mother, Hina, to suffer the wrath of the Koorime alone with no one by her side would pay. 

Hiei thought back to the events of the previous few days. He and Mukuro agreed to go through the files of Makai to discover what had been done and what yet had to be done. Everything had been going along fine until Mukuro remarked, "Hiei, do you know this person? He looks just like you. A little older, yes, but he looks like he could be your father."

Hiei had snatched the file from her and looked hard at the picture. Was this he? Was this the person who had caused so much pain and agony? He read the file and found out his name was Kisuke. He never did anything criminal wise other than having two children by a Koorime maiden. He lived deep in the woods and kept to himself.

Hiei shakily set the file down. "Do you know what this means?" he asked Mukuro.

Mukuro looked up at him a knowing look showing on her face. "What does this mean? I think it means you are going to leave for a few days and in that time, you are going to get Yukina and go visit this guy, correct?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes, I am. And it's going to take a lot of self-control to keep from killing him." Standing up, he flitted out of the room.

Hiei rolled over in his bed and began rehearsing in his head what he would say to his father. He debated back and forth about whether or not to take his sister Yukina with him.

"If you're so unsure about this, Hiei, maybe you shouldn't do it," a voice said breaking the overwhelming silence of the darkened room.

Hiei sat up in bed and looked over at the other form lying in bed next to him. "I thought you were sleeping," he said.

"Was, Hiei, was." Mukuro reached out and took Hiei's hand in her own. "Have you thought about what this might do to your father if you showed up? Did you ever think of the guilt he must have felt after what happened?"

Hiei sighed and squeezed his wife's hand. "Of course I have. I'm debating about whether or not to rid him of his misery by killing him."

Mukuro chuckled. "Hiei, you've never lost your penchant for showing no mercy, have you?

"Hn. Maybe not." He turned to look out the window and noticed to first rays of sunshine coming up over the horizon and swung himself up off the bed. "Should I do this today, ir should I tell Yukina and wait for her reaction?"

Mukuro propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Hiei. "Well, in my opinion, you go see him and then decide whether or not it would be right for Yukina to see him."

Hiei nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought as well. I'm going to go right now," he said as started towards the door.

"Wait a minute Hiei. Aren't you forgetting something?" Mukuro said halting Hiei in his tracks.

Hiei smirked. "Of course, M'Lady," he said mock bowing as he walked over to the side of her bed. He paused then kissed her. "Wish me luck," he said. And then he was gone.

* * *

AN: Like i said, i have a weird mind 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Wow. I believe that this is by far the longest thing I have ever written at once. I want to thank those of you who reviewed chap one and have so patiently waited for it to turn out. I do apologize for taking half of forever because stupid me didn't write when she had the inspiration and then struggled to write until it came back. I did have a lot of fun with this chapter though. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: This one owns nothing. Good grief, I'm sounding like Kenshin. :snickers:

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Hiei traveled quickly through the woods eating up the many miles by leaping from treetop to treetop. _It's a good thing Mukuro insisted I train constantly _he thought as his pace slowed slightly from exhaustion. He looked around the area looking for any sign of habitation. Hiei also took off his white bandana and closed his eyes in concentration as his mysterious third eye opened and let off a blue glowing hue in the surrounding few feet. 

Hiei closed his jagan pleased with the information it provided him. He took off toward the east in a blur of black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei paused at the edge of a forest clearing and peered at a cave entrance in a high wall of solid rock. There was an old worn blanket swinging in the wind acting as a door to the cave. The land around was covered in everyday living items proving that the cave was indeed inhabited. All Hiei had to do now was go into the cave and see if the person inside was his father.

Hiei paused a moment as he detected someone coming out and he jumped into a few nearby treetops to watch. A tall figure came out of the cave. He was tall; Hiei certainly didn't inherit his height. He was muscular and carried a sword by his side. A long scar ran down one side of his face and onto his arm. His hair was short and black and set off by dark blue eyes. His eye shape was that of Hiei's.

_So this is he_ Hiei thought to himself. _This is my father._

Hiei jumped silently onto the ground and stared at the back of the man's head and spoke in a monotone-like voice, "Who are you?"

The man spun around to face whoever ever entered where he lived and speak to him the way Hiei had. In one sweeping glance, he took in Hiei's figure and quietly replied, "Kisuke. Why do you wish to know?"

Hiei glared at the man anger seeping into his features for him not even knowing whom his own flesh and blood was. "Let me ask you a question, Kisuke. Do you have any children?"

Kisuke looked thoughtful for a moment before replying in a voice laced with something Hiei thought sounded like regret. "Two. Twins. Whether or not they are alive, I don't know. Who are you, anyway? Coming here and demanding my name and inquiring whether or not I have children. I refuse to answer anything else."

Hiei smirked while eyeing his father's blade. "I see you have a blade and I do as well. Listen, I'll tell you who I am if you beat me and you'll tell me what I want to know if I beat you."

Kisuke stammered, "No. I don't use my blade much and I don't bet-"

He was cut off by the cool touch of Hiei's blade against his neck. "And I don't take 'no' for an answer," Hiei said challengingly.

Kisuke spun around avoiding Hiei's blade sweeping in front of his face. "So, you're that way aren't you? Well, I can play like that, too." He smirked and unsheathed his own katana.

Hiei stepped back satisfied that his father was at least one who could accept a challenge. Now, all Hiei had to do was beat him. He held the point of his sword at his father's neck.

Kisuke laughed. "Eager to start, eh? Are you so anxious to win so I can tell you something? Tell me, why would you be seeking information of me?"

Hiei continued to circle his father glaring at him. "Because there is someone who wants to find you and I've been given the task. But I won't tell you who's looking until I beat you!"

Hiei jumped and flipped over Kisuke landing on his feet behind him. Kisuke spun to face him but not before he noticed a trickle of blood running down his arm from a small wound on his left shoulder. Looking at Hiei with an evil glint in his eye, he said coldly, "So you're that way aren't you? Foolish one you are for none who fight me ever survive."

"Is that so? I think I'll change that." Hiei shifted into his fighting stance eyes watching his opponent for any movement.

Kisuke smirked and then letting out a war cry, he charged toward Hiei with both hands on the sword's handle and aiming it toward Hiei's neck. Hiei raised his own sword and easily knocked the blade aside then proceeded to land a punch into Kisuke's stomach.

Kisuke stumbled backward slightly but recovered quickly and charged again. This time, his and Hiei's swords came alive with flames as their swords clashed in mid-air sending a metallic ring throughout the forest's branches. Back and forth Hiei and Kisuke dueled neither wanting to lose but driving their will into winning.

"So why exactly would you come here to battle me for information? I don't have any to offer," Kisuke shouted at Hiei, as they were both expertly dodging deadly blows.

"I'm on a mission to find information for someone about you!" Hiei shouted back as he jumped over Kisuke and struck him on his back leaving a long gash that poured blood onto the ground. Kisuke hardly noticed when he picked up a stone and threw it at Hiei's hand knocking Hiei's sword from his hand. Hiei proceeded to knock his father's sword from his hand.

Kisuke and Hiei fell to hand-to-hand combat each delivering painful kicks and punches. Hiei wrestled Kisuke to the ground in a headlock. Kisuke, stunned, looked up and said, "Who are you?"

Hiei threw Kisuke against the rocky cliffs and picked up his fallen sword and replied, "My name is Hiei Jaganshi, heir to and second in command of Mukuro. Mukuro is my wife. My twin sister Yukina resides in Ningenkai with her husband Kuwabara and they have 3 kids. Our mother's name was Hina." Hiei picked up Kisuke's sword, handed it to him and continued with, "We still have a match to finish."

Hiei and Kisuke brought their swords down on top of each other once again and with more intensity then before Hiei made his sudden and shocking announcement.

"Why did you leave mom?" Hiei shouted dodging a neat swipe intended to slice his stomach open. "You left her to deal with her people's wrath and she committed suicide. I was forced to be thrown off and was raised by thieves"

"Because," -Kisuke was slammed into the ground once again-,"I was a coward."

Hiei held his blade at his father's throat. "Hn. Once a coward, always a coward."

Kisuke threw Hiei off and Hiei landed on his back. Kisuke took his blade sliced Hiei's left arm and leg open adding more blood and filth to his already battered body. Hiei jumped and knocked his father's hand aside causing him to lose his blade again. Hiei again pinned him to the ground.

"You're trapped Kisuke or should I call you _Father._" Hiei stood and circled his father his blade pointing at his face every second. "I'm not leaving until I know everything."

Kisuke sat stoic, realizing he was defeated and there was no way out. "You're mother was beautiful and had a strong spirit and that's what I fell in love with. When she got pregnant, she told me she wanted to back to her home. I wouldn't listen. I was immature and cowardly. I didn't want the responsibility of kids, a wife and a cold-hearted people. When I told her, her temper came out. She picked up my blade and did this to me." Kisuke paused and pointed to the scar along his face, neck and arm. "I have forever carried this scar with me to remind what I lost. And now, I can't make it up to her."

"Hn. Coward. It would do you good to become a man for once."

"Hiei, please. I know that you want to kill me right here and now. But at least let me see your sister. What's her name again? Yukina? If you don't want to have anything more to do with me, that's fine. But at least let me see her before I die."

Hiei stared blankly for a few minutes at Kisuke shocked at his request but confused at the same time. If Hiei did what her wanted, Kisuke would be dead. But without him, Hiei realized he would never have known his sister Yukina. Never would have known her sweet smile and angelic spirit. He also would never have known her three awesome kids. Something compassionate clicked on inside of Hiei. "Why before you die? Something wrong with you?"

Kisuke sadly nodded his head. "I have internal parasites and have for years. I am a dying man and that's why I live out here alone."

Hiei stood still and sheathed his katana. "We will return to Mukuro's compound and then I will give you my response to your request."

Kisuke nodded, picked up his own katana and followed Hiei, his son, through the woods.

* * *

AN:bangs head on keyboard: I still can't believe I wrote that but I had a lot of fun doing so. If you would be ever so kind as to leave a review, I would appreciate it. 

Kenshin: But why-  
Kaoru: JUST LEAVE A REVIEW! -bangs Kenshin over head-  
Kenshin: Yes Ma'am.

Good grief, I'm bad. hehehe. Till next time!

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Well, I'd never thought I'd be able to do it, but I did! Here is the final installment of Father, My Father. I had long since lost my inspiration to write it but I still think it came out pretty good considering. Warning: There is some OOC-ness but please don't mind because the scenes are so CUTE!

Thanks to: Dark Drow, FortySeventhLight, Sunlit Rose, katae, and Betabonanza for your reviews. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter Three

Hiei paced back and forth through his room nervous about the decision he had to make. Was he going to risk letting Yukina be hurt by meeting her father or was she going to become attached to him? And what would Kisuke decide when Hiei released him? Would he go to Ningenkai, stay with him at the compound, or go back to where he was living? If Hiei had his own way, he would his father for what he had done.

Hiei paused and shook his head. If Yukina wanted to meet him, he would let her. If Kisuke did anything to hurt Yukina, Hiei would kill him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei hesitantly raised his hand to knock on his sister Yukina's door but never got the chance to because her kids had spotted him coming. The door in front of him swung open and three children, two boys and a girl, tackled him to the ground letting out joyous exclamations of, "Uncle Hiei! Uncle Hiei! You came to see us! Mommy, come quick, Uncle Hiei's here to see us!"

Hiei laughed as the children tried to keep him pinned to the ground but he easily picked them up and stood them on their feet. Yukina came to door laughter reflecting out of her twinkling red eyes. Kuwabara stood behind her laughing and saying, "Looks like the shrimp has found himself in a little pickle."

Hiei stood up laughing. "They certainly act like you, Kuwabara."

Yukina ran out to Hiei and embraced in a sisterly hug. "This is quite a surprise, Hiei. What brings you here?"

Hiei returned his sister's hug and said, "Something urgent has come up in Makai and I was hoping I could talk it over with you."

Yukina smiled then called to her children, "Kids, go inside and play with your father. Your uncle and I have some things to talk about."

"But mom! I wanna play with Uncle Hiei!" the older one, Sano said. He had his mother's red eyes but had his father's curly red hair.

The other two followed suit. Hannru, the middle boy, had his father's black eyes but his father's black hair. "Why can't we play with him? You always have to talk to everyone who comes!"

The youngest one, Suzume, tugged at her mother's kimono and looked up at her with pleading red eyes, "Please kasaan? Please?" Yukina gently picked her daughter up surprised at how hard it was to say no to her. Softly, she whispered, "Listen, when your uncle and I are finished talking, you and your brothers can play with him as much as you want, ok?"

"Yay!" Suzume shouted as she and her brothers ran back into their house.

Yukina laughed at their actions then led Hiei onto their back porch. She went into her house and came out a minute later with a tray of lemonade and ice cream.

"You sure know where my weak spots are don't you sister?" Hiei said while eyeing the tray of treats.

Yukina smiled at him. "Well, we are twins after all. Now, what is so urgent that you surprised us by coming here?"

Hiei's face and attitude turned solemn in seconds. "Well, Yukina, you know how mother died and we were separated and everything? Well," -Hiei paused a moment before continuing-,"I found a man Kisuke. He happens to be our father. We fought for a while before I won. I decided I'd let you decide whether or not you wanted to meet him."

Yukina sat speechless. "You found... our father?"

Hiei nodded and replied, "Hn."

The petite girl looked off into the distance and her head bobbed up and down. "Then yes, I think I would like to meet him."

Hiei's head snapped toward Yukina. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. When do we leave?"

Hiei smiled at Yukina's reply. "We can leave in the morning if you'd like."

"Ok." Yukina looked inside her house, back at Hiei and with a devilish grin called, "Children! I'm done with Uncle Hiei so you can play with him!"

Within a minute, the children had swarmed onto Hiei and were wrestling with him in the Kuwabara's green lawn while Kuwabara stood next to his wife on their porch laughing at the playful scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei led Yukina to the door of Kisuke's room where he was staying. He began to raise his hand to knock but paused and asked Yukina again, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yukina smiled. "You've asked me this many times. I'm sure I want to do this."

"Hn." Hiei knocked on the door and waited as Kisuke opened the door. Kisuke saw the young girl standing next to Hiei and asked, "Who's this girl?"

Yukina took a step back surprised at how blunt this man is and was about to tell him so when Hiei took charge by grabbing Kisuke's collar and throwing him up against the wall. "Baka!" he shouted. "This is your _daughter_ Yukina. My twin. And if you do or say anything to hurt her, I will kill you myself."

Hiei dropped Kisuke to the floor and Kisuke stood up grasping his throat for air. "All right, you've made your point."

Yukina looked at Hiei. "Hiei," she asked sweetly, "can we talk alone for a little while?"

Hiei looked at Yukina shocked. He wanted to be there to make sure he didn't do anything to her but if Yukina wanted to be alone, he would oblige. Nodding his head in response, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Kisuke was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I offended you. You just look a lot younger than Hiei."

Yukina smiled. "He's been through a lot more then I ever will."

Kisuke's head turned toward the floor making a point to stare at his feet for he was ashamed that his leaving the twins' mother had cause so much hurt.

Yukina sensed this and walked over to Kisuke and proceeded to put her arms around his neck in and embrace. Kisuke was surprised and he gently returned the embrace. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you accept me and you don't even know me?"

Yukina pulled back and stared at her father with love shining brightly in her crimson orbs. "Why? Because I know without you, I wouldn't have the brother that I have. I wouldn't have come to Ningenkai and met my husband, Kuwabara. And most of all, I wouldn't have the three kids that I do."

Kisuke continued to look at Yukina with awe amazed that a person who had been through so much pain and bitterness was able to accept him without even knowing him. "So you forgive me?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes I do and if you get the chance to come to Ningenkai, then I think you'll enjoy meeting your grandkids."

Kisuke laughed. "I'm sure I'll enjoy that. But tell me, why do you accept me and your brother doesn't?"

Yukina looked towards the door and back at Kisuke with sadness on her face. "He's been through so much pain and hurt in his life that it's very difficult for him to accept anyone. He's still very cold-hearted on the inside. Maybe one day he'll come to accept to you."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," a voice from the doorway spoke.

Kisuke and Yukina turned their heads around to see Hiei standing there. Hiei continued, "You don't understand. There's just too much that time itself cannot erase. Thieves raised me and they abandoned me. I wasn't a boy anymore but a man. I never had anyone to love me or show me how to love. I never knew the joy of love until I met Yukina. Then it changed. I accept you as my father but I don't accept you as a person yet. That's why I talked to Mukuro and we decided that you can stay on here as a guard."

Kisuke was confused. "How? I'll die in a few months from these parasites in me."

A familiar redhead appeared behind Hiei. "That's why I'm here. I have some remedies that will cure you if you take them faithfully. That way, the relationship between you and my friend here will heal the best that it can."

Yukina stood and clapped her hands. "So it's settled now. We are a family physically but I think I can help heal emotions quicker."

Kisuke and Hiei looked at each other then looked at Yukina and asked in unison, "How?"

_One week later_

"Spin me higher! Spin me higher!" Suzume shouted at her grandfather who was busy making the girl be an airplane. Kisuke laughed and threw her high into the air and gracefully caught her.

Meanwhile, Sano and Hannru were busy tackling their uncle and father and holding wrestling matches in the grass. Yukina and Mukuro stood on the porch laughing at the happy scene.

"Suzume!" Yukina called to her daughter.

Suzume came running to her mother and embraced her. Looking up at her with twinkling eyes, she asked, "Yes, mommy?"

Yukina leaned down and whispered something in Suzume's ear. She smiled and called out, "Sano! Hannru! Uncle Hiei! Grandpa! Daddy! You guys have to play football now!"

Kuwabara ran over and threw his little girl up and embraced her. "How are we going to do that sweet pea? We need one extra person!"

Suzume kissed her father's cheek and exclaimed, "Aunt Mukuro's going to play!"

Mukuro looked at her niece curiously. "I am?"

By that time Hiei had run up on the porch. "Yes you are," he said picking her up and promptly throwing her into the grass.

Mukuro quickly stood up shocked at what her husband had just done. "Get back here, Hiei!" she shouted angrily then chased him up and down the yard throwing everyone into a tizzy. Before long, Hiei, Mukuro, Kuwabara, Sano, Hannru and Kisuke were all involved in a multi-level pile on all the while laughing their heads off.

Yukina and Suzume stood on the porch laughing at the happy scene.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go. This is the end of the story. My second completed chapter story. WOOT! Whatever happens next is left to your imagination. Oh, and if you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would appreciate it. My goal was to get 15 so I'll see what happens. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
